


That One Time.....

by VaultHuntress



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon spills the beans</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time.....

Mondo Owada was nervous. With a racing heart and butterfly filled stomach, he turned to his fiance and took his hands. As the couple weren't very religious, they had chosen to ask one of their friends to officiate (Kazuichi had jumped at the chance and immediately went to the internet so he could be ordained). Everything was perfect. The colors were black, red, and white; the music was set. They each had a best man with them. Kiyotaka looked handsome as ever in his black tuxedo. In contrast, Mondo wore Kiyo's usual color and wore a white tuxedo. Chihiro Fujisaki, Kiyotaka's best friend since elementary school, was standing next to him as his best woman. Leon Kuwata was next to Mondo, of course.  
The couple stared into each other's eyes, radiating happiness. All of their friends knew the pair would end up here one day, it was just a matter of when. And finally, the day was here. Mondo had been the one to propose, of course; always the one to take charge. He'd been so nervous, though he _knew_ Kiyo would never say no-they'd been together since high school! He'd proposed by way of serenade. The most ridiculously funny, adorable song he could find-Beautiful by Alan Cumming. Kiyo obviously said yes as soon as Mondo was on one knee, before the man could get the words out.  
Kazuichi began with a quick run down of how the couple had met, and began the ceremony. "Alright, I know Kiyotaka is impatient so let's get this show on the road!" he beamed. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru, do you take this big dork to--?"  
"I do!" Ishimaru exclaimed, a bright smile ruling his expression as he looked at his soon to be husband.  
Mondo chuckled along with everyone watching as Kazuichi spoke again. "Mondo Owada, do you take this weirdo as your hubby?"  
"I do," he grinned, already stepping closer to the dark haired man before him. Kiyotaka smiled up at him and gave Mondo's hands a quick squeeze.  
"Alright, guys. Show some PDA and then we can call you married," Kazuichi grinned and gave a thumbs up to the couple. Kiyotaka rose to his tiptoes as Mondo pulled him close, putting all his love for him into the kiss. All the guests applauded, and soon everyone was making their way to the reception.  
At the side of the room was the most beautiful wedding cake of sweet vanilla buttercream icing, with the guest's choice of chocolate or vanilla. The room had streamers and balloons everywhere, because, let's face it. Mondo wanted a party to celebrate their matrimony; Kiyotaka only cared that he finally got to call Mondo his husband. A DJ was already there, playing a few songs from a list of music the couple had specifically requested.  
After the guests had gotten to eat and dance some, it was time for the best man speeches. Chihiro stood to speak once, ever so shy, but excited for the newlyweds. "Uh, hey everyone. I know everyone here is excited for Mondo and Kiyotaka. I certainly am. I remember in high school when he and Mondo first met. They hated each other at first," many of the guests chuckled, and Chihiro smiled knowingly at her friends. "Absolutely hated each other. I was assigned with them for a class project and all they could do was argue. I mean, I knew boys could yell, but I really learned then. I got fed up with them arguing about who was better suited for which third of the project and left to get lunch. By the time I came back, they were suddenly best friends. They said they had an arm wrestling match to see who was stronger. Personally, I think they just made out. See, I hate to let the cat out of the bag, but Kiyo had a secret crush on Mondo. Sure, he thought he was full of himself, but he thought he was hot." She winked over at the couple, Kiyotaka giving a look of faux betrayal. The guests laughed a bit and she carried on. "But seriously. It took a bit longer, but once they started dating,the rest of us took bets for how long until they'd get married. You all owe Leon money now, by the way. Anyways, let's raise our glasses to Ishimondo, the most ridiculous and adorable couple we all know." After the toast, the couple hugged Chihiro and she sat down as Leon stood up, glass of champagne in hand.  
"Alright, folks. Here's the details on my boy Mondo. He was a slut in high school," he began, guest's laughter as his response. "No kidding though. He had all these girls chasing after him, and he definitely had a new one every week. Guess he never figured out for a while why he just wasn't finding the right person, huh?" Mondo was shaking his head at his seat, and Kiyo was patting his shoulder. "Like he just genuinely didn't get that he was super gay! If he'd just asked, I coulda told him that. He thought he was super straight man, even after the one time in the locker room--" Leon stopped, eyes widening, and looked at his best friend and his new husband.  
Kiyotaka shot a questioning look to Mondo; Mondo himself was looking everywhere except at Kiyo, even glaring at his best friend. Leon tried to recover quickly and stumbled over his words. "I mean, it was just boredom, ya know? Kids get bored and curious. And just one time. Because we were busy guys. And whatever it helped him figure it out, because let me tell you, it wasn't long after that that he realized the only reason he fought with Kiyo all the time was because he had the hots for him and didn't know how to process it. But--"  
"Okay! That's my best friend guys! Yay Kiyo and I are married!" Mondo jumped up, a hand now slapped over Leon's mouth and rushing the toast. Leon pushed his hand away.  
"Come on man, you should thank me at least a little."  
"What happened in the locker room, Mondo?" Kiyotaka finally spoke up. "It was just innocent press benches, right?"  
Mondo's eye widened as pink colored his cheeks and Leon jumped in again. "We just got real close that one time, right? Almost as close as you two are. But like. Not in a permanent way. Because he's in love with you. He just wanted to fu--"  
"Leon!" Mondo interrupted once more. He grabbed his husband's hand and glanced around at the room, some people were now straining to listen in. "Kiyo it was a one time thing, I love you. Leon, bro, you're fired from best man duties." He raised his voice so everyone could hear now. "Hey, let's dance and eat cake!"  
He led his husband out on the floor for their first dance to the tune of Seasons of Love while the photographer, Mahiru, rushed around them, clicking rapidly. Kiyo let Mondo off the hook for a few minutes, but boy was he gonna hear from him on the way to the hotel. Why would Leon and Mondo only press bench together once? That's not safe to do that without a partner! What if someone got squished by the weights??


End file.
